Zap Lazard L:B
This is an attack bey owned by The Warrior Blader. Face Bolt: Lazard The name is a combination of Lazer and Hazard, due to it's properties uncommon. Energy ring: Lazard It's of a lazer green. It has many lines representing lazer rays and has dices, who have sharp edges. It is rectangular in form. 4D Fusion Wheel: Zap Lazer Frame It consists of lazer beams, But it has the shape of lazers beams, the most common shape: under the shape of a cylinder of concentrated light. There is 4 of every arranged regularly on the lazer core. Lazer Core It consists, as the Lazer Frame, of lazer beams generated when the bey starts spinning, which have the form of a card. Being constituted of lazer beams, it has no weight. Mode Change It can change between Lazer Fortress mode, Lazer Slice mode, and Lazer Normal mode. Lazer Normal mode is the mode of Lazard when it is launched. Lazer Fortress mode is a mode where the lazer frame changes of form: it passes from lazer beams to lazer walls surrounding the entire bey. It puts itself in immobility to block the opponents attacks. Lazer Slice mode is a mode where the lazer frame changes of form: it passes from lazer beams to a shaarpened to the maximum circle. The bey then attacks wildly the opponent, while then it can occur that the bey slices a bit off the other bey. 4D Performance tip: Lazer Beam This tip is made of a great lazer beam, created by the part who connects to the fusion wheel. The beam digs a hole in a ground where it is actually. It uses the force of action-reaction between the ground and the beam to move, which means it can move very fast if it wants to. Abilties Lazer Shots: The beams of the lazer frame are shot to the opponent, where it has more or less chances to cut a bit off the bey. The more the part is dark in colour, the more it will be chopped off. Lazer Ascend: Lazard propulses itself on top of the opponent and then shoots the beam of his tip to the opponent. It has more or less chances to destroy or losen the face bolt of the opponent. The more dark in colour it is, the more chances it will be destroyed. Special Move: Omega Lazer Lazard concentrates all the lazer it has to then shoot it to the opponent. It has more or less chances to destroy the opponent bey. The more dark the parts are, the more it will be detsroyed. Note: Some parts can be less or more destroyed following their colour. Chances of destroy White colour LV1: 0%, LV2: 0%, LV3: 0%, LVM: 0% Very light colour LV1: 12%, LV2: 10%, LV3: 5%, LVM: 1% Light colour LV1: 15%, LV2: 13%, LV3: 9%, LVM: 5% Normal colour LV1: 25%, LV2: 22%, LV3: 15%, LVM: 10% Dark colour LV1: 41%, LV2: 36%, LV3: 30%, LVM: 25% Very dark colour LV1: 58%, LV2: 49%, LV3: 42%, LVM: 39% Black colour LV1: 78%, LV2: 69%, LV3:62% , LVM: 59% Category:Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny Category:Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny Beyblades Category:Blade0886